Conferences
by Blood Dahlia
Summary: Glitch doesn't have anyone to go with him to his parent-teacher conferences. The obvious solution? Ask his friends, of course! Rated M for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello~~

This is mah first ever Dance Central fanfic :3 I've been wanting to write one for awhile, and I've finally organized my thoughts enough to do it! Huzzah!

There will be some swearing in this, and I'm sorry if there's some OOC-ness. It's haarrrdd writing like these characters xD

Onward!

* * *

><p>"Dayum, dude!" Taye laughed loudly over the cheering of the crowd, high-fiving Mo. "Y'all were on fire!"<p>

He grinned, white teeth gleaming in the lights. "Ya know it," he chuckled. "I swear, tho', Glitch did tha moves perfect-_ly_!" He turned around to give the prodigy a high-five and found that he was nowhere in sight.

Mo frowned, looking around. "Where he at?" he asked.

Taye shrugged, popping a sucker into her mouth. "Didn't see 'em since the battle ended." A dark flash passed over her eyes. "Ya don't think Lu$h over there did somethin' to 'em, do ya? Ta get back atcha fer winnin'?"

Mo shook his head immediately. "Naw, they ain't that mean," he responded adamantly. "Angel wouldn't hurt a lil' kid, even if he did have mad skills. 'N Miss Priss…" His voice trailed off and he grimaced. "Ange'd stop 'er before she did anythin'."

Taye held up her hands, signalling that she'd drop her side of the argument. "Whateva you say." She glanced over to where lil' T had a man twice her size in a headlock, screaming like a banshee.

"Ugh, I gotta go 'n stop 'er before they call tha cops," Taye said in exasperation, taking off her hoop earrings. "Tell me if ya ever find 'im, 'kay?"

"Sure," Mo murmured absently, scanning the crowds from underneath his hood.

"Oh. Em. Gee."

Mo blinked a few times and looked behind him to see the last person he wanted to see: Miss Aubrey. She had her hip cocked to the side with her hand on it, and her trademark bitch-face on.

"Uh, what?" Mo responded dumbly. He scanned through his memories, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong. Besides beat Aubrey's team.

"This is a party, you imbecile!" Aubrey snarled, slapping his arm with surprising force. "And you're just standing there like a freakin' statue. Come on, use some of those 'winning' moves you showed earlier."

"I believe he is searching for someone, Aubrey," Angel said, putting his hands on the girl's shoulders. He turned to Mo and gave him a half smile. "Glitch, is it not?"

Mo nodded, thrusting his hands into his pockets and kicking the ground. "Yeah, you seen 'im?"

"Oh, I did," Emilia said, breaking into the conversation.

"Eavesdropper," Miss Aubrey accused her in a huff, arms crossing over her chest and ignoring Angel's disapproving look.

Emilia ignored the red head's comment. "He said he needed to call someone and needed peace and quiet. You know where that Café Blu is?"

He flashed the girl a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes before saying with exasperation, "I'll show you where it is."

"Thank you-u-u," he said sweetly.

"Shut it-t-t," she responded in the same tone.

"I will go with you, friends," Angel said, smiling at the friendly interaction. "I am not in the mood for the…excitement of a party at the moment."

Miss Aubrey huffed angrily and threw up her hands. She twirled on one of her heels, perfect, curly hair bouncing as she disappeared into the dancing crowds. The trio all ignored her—they had gotten used to her pouty nature long ago—and continued to where Glitch was.

As they neared, they could hear the teenager talking rapidly in Korean and moving restlessly from foot to foot. None of them had a clue what he was saying, but it was obvious by his high-pitched voice and clenched fists that he wasn't happy.

"Sup with him?" Emilia asked Mo, frowning and tilting her head to the side while she observed him.

"Do ah _look _like I speak Korean?" Mo asked her bluntly.

"Well, maybe you'd picked some up or somethin'," she defended herself, giving him an ugly glare.

"'Maybe you'd picked some up or somethin','" Mo mimicked her, holding up his hands.

"Wow, you're such a—"

"Children," Angel cut in, tapping them lightly on the shoulders. "Are we going to talk to him or not?" They glared at him before continuing to walk over to Glitch.

Glitch huffed in defeat as he listened to his mother firmly talk to him on the other end of the phone.

"I can't just go alone," he argued in Korean. "They're teacher-_parent_ conferences. Not teacher_-student_ conferences! I'll look like a total idiot all by myself!"

"You're still going," his mother restated firmly. "It says in the email it's mandatory. If you don't go, then your responsibility grade will drop."

Curse his school with coming up with that stupid thing!

"I'll do extra work?" he tried weakly, knowing what his mother's response would be.

"I thought you _were _doing the extra work," she said in an accusatory tone.

Glitch's eyes widened. _Shit_! "I-I am," he quickly assured her. "I-I just messed up my word choice. I meant make-up. You know how I get sometimes."

She grunted. "Make sure to break that habit. It gives people the impression you're stupid."

"I'll try to," Glitch responded, purposefully keeping his voice steady and even.

"And you know I don't believe in make-up work," Glitch's mom continued. "You should get it right the first time, and if you didn't—well, too bad for you."

"Mhm," he said absently. He gave his friends a small wave when he realized that they were now next to him.

"Sup, dude?" Mo said loudly. Glitch quickly put a finger up to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet. Mo silently apologized as Glitch turned around and continued talking to his mother.

"Hey, I gotta go, Mom," Glitch said hurriedly before his mom could continue complaining about his faults. "I, uh, have to help Cynthia with her Science project."

"Oh!" his mother beamed. "You two are finally dating?"

"_MOTHER_!" Glitch screamed in disgust, making his friends jump in surprise. "We're just friends!"

"Your father and I started out as friends," she pointed out. "Besides, I think you and Cynthia would be a cute couple. You would have such beautiful children."

"Oh my—Mom, just stop it," Glitch said, his face on fire. "I'm fourteen. Stop—thinking—about—me—having—kids."

"Yes, yes," she chuckled. "Keep denying it all you want." Someone said something to her in the background, and she responded, too muffled for Glitch to understand. "I have go, too. We just got some new patients and we're short-staffed."

"Alright," he said. "Do good."

"Bye, sweetie."

"Bye, Mom."

Glitch flipped his phone shut and put it in one of his baggy pockets. He turned on one of his heels to face his friends, smiling brightly.

"Sorry, dudes," Glitch said, now in English. "My Mom called."

"'S fine, lil' man," Mo said.

"It is rude to scream at your mother like that," Angel playfully scolded him. "And why is your face so red? Were you talking about a girlfriend of yours, perhaps?" Angel wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner, making Glitch gag.

"Why's everyone think we datin'? She's like my sis! That'd be just plain nasty!" Glitch whined, flailing his arms wildly.

"Whatever you say," Emilia said in a singsong voice, not an ounce of belief on her face.

Before Glitch could point that out, Aubrey and Bodie came storming up. Both of them were glaring at the other, shoulders tight and their walks purposeful.

"Dance Battle," Miss Aubrey snarled, latching onto Angel's arm and dragging him away.

"Now," Bodie added, doing the same to Emilia.

"You guys comin' to watch?" Emilia called out to Mo and Glitch over her shoulder, allowing herself to be led by her determined partner.

"Hell yes," Mo grinned, eyes hidden under his jacket.

"Wish I could, yo," Glitch said ruefully, "But I gotta head home."

Mo frowned. "Can't ya stay fer just awhile longer?" he complained, following Glitch as he started to walk away.

"I seriously can't," Glitch apologized. "I have school in the mornin', and I hafta go really early to talk to my social studies teach 'bout some things I missed."

"Ew," Mo said, wrinkling his nose. "I hated social studies." Glitch made a sound of agreement as they reached the sidewalk. "Wan' me to walk ya home?" Mo asked.

"Naw, it's okay," Glitch said easily. "My home's not too far, 'n I can tell ya wanna watch the dance battle. Text me who wins, yeah?"

"Sure thing, bro," Mo said, putting his hands into his pockets and leaning back on his heels. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Duh," Glitch laughed. He turned around and started the ten-minute walk to his house.

Mo went back to where the party was, finding his way next to Taye, who had a disgruntled lil'T next to her.

"You find the lil' dude?" Taye asked him, watching as Lu$h finished their routine and Riptide started.

"Yeah, but he had ta go home," Mo said. "Somethin' 'bout school."

"At least he has his priorities straight," Taye responded, cheering loudly when Emilia pulled off a backflip.

Meanwhile, Glitch had finally fumbled the key into the lock and entered his quiet house. His head was pounding with a massive headache, making his whole body ache and shiver.

The whole walk home Glitch's head had been filled with the dreadful thoughts about his parent-teacher conference. Showing up alone would just give the bullies at his school more reasons to harass him.

"Dammit," Glitch cursed under his breath as he threw himself onto his bed face first.

Conferences were going to suck. Big time.

Right when Glitch was finally drifting off into an uneasy sleep, his phone started to loudly blare its ringtone. _Who the hell's callin' me at three 'n the mornin'?_ Glitch snarled slightly as he answered the call without looking at the ID.

"What?" he snarled into the phone irritably.

"_Hey, Glitchy._"

Glitch sighed, anger evaporating into annoyance, rolling onto his back. "What is it, Cynni?" he asked tiredly. "I was just 'bout ta sleep."

"_Jeez_," Cynthia pouted. "_I was just calling to say hi. Is that such a biggie_?"

"When I'm trying to sleep? Yes."

"_Eh_," she said. "_You're awake now. So what's up? Didya get that thing sorted out with your mom_?"

"Nope," Glitch said sourly. "I still have to go. Goddamn it."

"_Can't ya just skip it_?" Cynni threw out. "_Your rents are in Africa, they'd never know."_

"Yes they would," Glitch said. "The teaches email the kids' rents if they don't show."

"_Oh, right_."

"Yep."

"_Maybe my rents can fill in for yours or something_,'" Cynni offered. "_I don't think they'd care_."

"Still won't work," Glitch shot down. "Our conferences 're on the same time 'n we have different teachers. An' yo' rents hate me for putting glitter in the air vents, 'member?"

"_That was so awesome_," Cynni giggled. "_Best. Prank. Ever_."

Glitch grinned. "You were pullin' glitter outta your dog's fur for weeks," he snickered with her.

"_Gah, I'm sorry, dude_," Cynni sighed. "_I really wanna help ya, but I have no idea how. Mike an' his asshole friends're gonna totally rip on ya for weeks 'bout showin' up with no parents_."

"This is just gonna be fabulous," Glitch said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I'm gonna end up—"

"_I know what you can do_!"

Glitch winced, pulling the phone away from his ear slightly because of Cynni's sudden outburst.

"What is it—" the dance prodigy started to say.

Cynni was so eager that she started speaking before the words had even left his mouth.

"No," Glitch stated bluntly after she was done. "No, no, no, no, no and no again."

"_Yes_!" Cynni argued. "_They won't care! They're, like, you're best friends_!"

"Do you know how much shit they'd give me?" Glitch argued. "They'd dangle it in front of my head for the rest of my life!"

"_You're such a drama queen_," Cynni snorted. "_Just ask one of your dancin' buddies to go with you. I bet you twenty bucks they won't blackmail ya an' will do it_."

"Cynni, I'm too tired to argue with you," Glitch groaned, eyelids drooping. "Can we just talk about this in the morning?"

"_I guess_," Glitch's friend reluctantly said. "_But don't think I'll forget. I have the memory of a freakin'_—"

"Good-_night, _Cynni."

"Argh, fine. Night, Glitchy."

They hung up, and as soon as the dance prodigy rolled onto his stomach he was out like a light, snoring loudly.

* * *

><p>Welp, there's the first part ;) Review plz! It truly does mean the world to an author :x<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

:D NEXT CHAPTERR! Sorry if there are some spelling mistakes or grammar errors, it would've taken too long for me to check the whole story _"

Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to everyone who favorited this story, or even read it! *hugs you all* I kid u not, it makes me feel all fuzzly and warm inside when I check my email and it's filled with 'favorited-story' messages and the like :D

* * *

><p><strong>Kurono-Angel: <strong>ikr? Oblio was one of my fave characters ~"

**12053: **Thank youuu :D

**Jaycie: **Thank u! *glomps*

**Artistic18: **Lol that conversation was fun to write xD and thank you for the suggestion about review-thing :)

**Majestic Stardust: **Hope you enjoy this chapter~ ^-^

* * *

><p>"Sup witchu, Nano-byte?"<p>

Glitch blinked a few times and looked up from his plate of uneaten food.

"Nothin'," he responded quietly to Lil'T as he pushed his food to the side of the table.

"I call your bullshit," she said, crossing her arms and scowling at him viciously. "You is a _terrible _liar, an' you know it." Glitch shrugged, not planning on answering.

After a few minutes of sitting in an intense silence, Lil'T finally exploded, "You gonna tell me or not?"

Glitch shrugged again. "Not," he responded. "Don't wanna talk 'bout it."

"Well, you _are _gonna talk 'bout it or imma gonna get Cynni to go all crazy ginger and kick it outta yo' sorry ass!" Lil'T raged at him, crossing her arms angrily.

Glitch froze and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're lying," he stated shortly. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try. Me," she said with his same deliberate tone. When Glitch shook his head, still refusing, she stood up from the lunch table and started storming out of the lunchroom.

"Nonononono!" Glitch cried out, following her and trying to hold her back. "C'mon, T! She's in class!"

"Don't matter to me," Lil'T said calmly as she entered the eleventh-grader portion of the high school.

Glitch tried to hold her back, but failed miserably. She was barely an inch taller than Glitch, but was made completely out lean muscle, allowing her to simply drag the whining boy along.

"Okay, okay!" Glitch finally yelled when they were almost at Cynni's science class. "I give, I'll tell!"

Lil'T smiled widened as she lightly chucked her hat back. "Then get with the talkin'," she said sweetly as they started to wander through the empty hallways.

"I'm just really stressed out, ya'know?" Glitch sighed, messing with his hair.

"Ya gotta be more specific than dat," Lil'T pressed, nudging him with her elbow gently.

Glitch shot her another glare, but there was no enthusiasm behind it. "It's my rents," he admitted as they leaned against the lockers. "They keep tryin' to make me do all this crap for school, an' it's seriously cuttin' into my dancin' time."

"Then don't do it," Lil'T said bluntly. Glitch rolled his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I can't," he said. "If I do, I'll neva be able to dance 'gain 'n then they'll make me move in with 'em in Africa."

Lil'T looked at him in confusion and surprise. "They live in Africa?" she asked. "Ya don't live with 'em?"

"I live by m'self," he said. "And yeh, they live in Africa. My mom 'n stepdad 're docs."

"I thought they was super strict 'n that's why me 'n Cynni can never come over."

"Naw, I just don't people that much," he grinned cheekily.

Lil'T smiled. "Idiot."

"Thanks."

"But how could I not know ya live 'lone?" Lil'T exclaimed, throwing her hands up before letting them fall heavily back into her lap. "When were ya plannin' ta tell me?"

"Neva, really," he chuckled nervously. "'M not supposed ta tell anyone, 'cuz it's not necessarily legal 'til I'm sixteen."

"Damn," Lil'T said, shaking her head incredulously. "You're so lucky. I would _kill _ta live alone."

"It actually sucks," Glitch said, leaning his head against the lockers. "I hafta to alla the chores, 'n I gotta do all the shoppin' by myself. An' I gotta work ta buy the food an' extra stuff."

"Wait, they don't give ya money?" Lil'T blinked.

"Only a bit," Glitch explained. "They pay the bills 'n stuff, so I ain't complainin'."

"Wow," she said in shock. "Dat's…hard."

"Yeah, dude," Glitch said, lazily letting his head fall onto her shoulder. Suddenly his eyes widened and he slapped his hand to his forehead. "Aw shit! I forgot all about PT conferences! They're tonight!"

"Cynni already told me," Lil'T said matter-of-factly, brushing off his concern. "It's aight, we got everythin' covered."

"…What did you two do," he said slowly, moving away from her.

Lil'T smiled.

* * *

><p>It was Lil'T's free period. She was talking her leisure as she walked from the vending machine to the other end of the school to the Library, where she had to start researching for her History project.<p>

"Lil'T!"

She turned around and saw Cynni running towards her, the older girl's hair bouncing behind her. She patiently waited until Cynni was close before she continued walking into the building.

"Hey, I gotta ask ya a question," Cynni said, slightly out of breath from the run there.

"Go 'head, girl," Lil'T said, finishing off her Mountain Dew and chucking the empty can into a nearby trash bin. She put both of her fists up in victory when she made it in.

"Who's the most mature in your dancing friends?" Cynni asked. "And then what are their numbers?"

"You're not datin' any of them," Lil'T responded bluntly, not looking at her.

"What—_no_!" Cynni said, starting at the accusation. "I would never go as low as to get my friends to hook me up with their friends to get a date!" Lil'T looked at her from under her hat.

"Four names, bud," she said, counting them off on her fingers. "Brad, John, Kyle and Lucille."

Cynni's lips turned downward. "_Lucille_?"

"That Asian chick who was the student teach of yo' Science class," Lil'T explained.

Cynni half-smiled, chuckling out, "Oh, _Lucille_." She shook her head, still laughing at whatever was going on in her head. Lil'T refused to ask her, knowing it would end up with her searching the Internet for brain bleach again.

"Keep on track, girly," Lil'T said, keeping her temper in check. "Why do you wanna know 'bout 'em?"

Cynni snapped out of her daze. "Oh yeah. Well, Glitch is all worried about havin' to go to conferences alone, so I was gonna ask one of 'em to go with him."

Lil'T whipped around. "What!" she exclaimed. "They was gonna make 'im go by his_self? _That's just plain n' downright cruel!_"_

"Yup," Cynni nodded. "Do you know how much Ryan and Greg would tease 'im for that?" They both got silent for a second, thinking about the two jocks.

"Lemme think," Lil'T said, absently tugging her bottom lip. "If I ask Mo, I think Glitchy would die of shame. Glitterati and Dr. Tan 're out of the question, cuz they're all just weird—as—shit." She grimaced at the thought of them. "I know Taye has a date, so that leaves…Bodie 'n Emilia or Aubrey 'n Ange."

"Okay, great," Cynni said, slightly bouncing her knees.

"Naw, wait," Lil'T suddenly said, thinking about it more. "Bodie 'n Emilia'd never let 'im live it down. So I guess Miss Priss or Ange are our two options."

Cynni wrinkled her nose as they stopped in front of the library doors. "Miss _Priss_? Do you really think someone with a nickname like that'd really help Glitchy?"

"She ain't so bad when ya get used to her," Lil'T said, dialing Angel's number. She put it on speakerphone so Cynni could listen in.

"Little T?" he grunted after a few rings, his voice husky and tired-sounding. "What is it? It's too early for a dance battle—and aren't you at school?"

Cynni was bouncing in circles, making a few students give her odd looks. "He sounds hot!" she whispered loudly.

"Tell your friend thank you," Angel rumbled out in a chuckle as he moved onto his back, only arm slung over his eyes to keep out the light from his windows.

Lil'T shoved a hand on Cynni's mouth before she could make a fool out of herself. "Okay, you s'riously need to stop flirtin' with underaged girls, 's weird as hell. Anyways, we gotta favor ta ask of you."

"Go ahead," Angel said with a touch of wariness. He never knew what to expect from the eccentric young dancer.

Lil'T and Cynni explained how Glitch didn't have his parents to go with him to the conferences, and how he would be all alone and subjected to bullying. They added in a few unnecessary details, such as how he was living alone and his parents were over-controlling, making it near impossible for the older dancer to say no.

Angel mulled over what he had been told. "So I am to play the role of his father," he clarified.

"Or just a guardian," Lil'T assured him.

"I just sit and listen to his talk about what he is doing good and needs to work on."

"Yup," Cynni chirped.

"I guess I can do that," Angel relented. "When is it?"

Lil'T flashed Cynni a look, and she told him, "Just be at Glitch's house at five."

"Well, what is his address?" Angel said, rummaging around in his bedside table for a scrap of paper and pen.

Cynni waited, expecting Lil'T to answer. "Um-m-m…" the young dancer said.

"You don't know it?" Cynni hissed at her.

"I've never been to his house!" Lil'T stage-whispered to her angrily. "This was your idea, I thought you'd have it!"

"Um, ladies?" Angel asked in confusion.

"Just a second!" Cynni said to him in a singsong voice. "We're, um, looking for it in Lil'T's backpack. It's really messy."

"Well, isn't he just right there-?"

"How about this!" Lil'T cut in loudly. "You just meet us—HIM! Meet _him_—in front of Hi-Def's studio. You know where it is, yeah?"

"I do, yes," Angel responded with a yawn, heaving himself out of the bed. "So at five."

"Uh-huh," Lil'T said. "See ya then." She hung up and shared guilty looks with Cynni.

"He's gonna kill us," she stated.

"He'll get over it?" Lil'T asked weakly.

"Probably not."

"Yeah, we're both so dead."

They both groaned, imagining the different ways Glitch would harshly tell them off.

"How are we gonna tell him?" Cynni said wearily. "Because I'm pretty sure if we until the actual conference, the murdering will be a lot more longer and painful."

"Scream it at him and then run?" Lil'T offered, giving her an uneasy smile.

"We'll work on that," Cynni said. "We have…" She glanced at the clock on the wall. "A little less than six hours left in the day. I think that's enough time to think of a deviously awesome scheme, don't you?"

"Maybe," Lil'T shrugged as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>Angel finished off his second coffee, tuning out Miss Aubrey's nonstop chattering. He put the cup in the sink of the yacht's kitchen, and made a move to leave.<p>

Miss Aubrey barred the exit. She narrowed her eyes at him, full lips scrunching into a scowl.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "I wasn't done talking to you."

"I have to find some…appropriate clothes to wear," he said. He was positive that if he walked into Glitch's conference in his usual, suave outfit, he would end up kicked out and never spoken to again.

"The clothes I pick out aren't good enough for you?" Aubrey asked, her voice dangerously calm.

"It is nothing like that, _mi amor_," he said soothingly. "I just must go to a school and would not like to have all of the parents staring. It would make them mad at me, no?"

"A _school_?" she said, dismayed. "There isn't something you forgot to mention when I met you, is there?"

"It is not mine," he hurriedly assured her. "They are a friend's."

"Well, do I know this person?" she asked, still looking unconvinced as she crossed her arms.

"Perhaps…" Angel said elusively. Internally he berated himself—he should know better than to try and hide things from Miss Aubrey. She was going to find out one way or another.

So he reluctantly told her about Glitch.

"Alright," Aubrey said.

Angel blinked stupidly. "Alright?"

"Yes," she said, sitting down at the table and sipping her tea. "What did you expect me to say? I'm not completely heartless."

He sighed with relief. "Then I will—"

"When do we leave?"

His head lolled back and he stared at the ceiling, groaning. He should've guessed that she would say something like that. "Aubrey, _mi amor_," he tried gently. "I do not know if you fully got what I was saying."

"I did," she said, admiring her nails. "I just chose to ignore it. I'm going with you whether you want me to or not."

"Why?" he groaned. "You hate children."

"Yes, but I hate Glitch the least," she responded. "It will be entertaining to see the pain I will cause him simply with my presence." Angel shivered slightly when he realized the redhead wasn't joking.

"And this could all be a plot for you to break up with me," Aubrey continued, drinking her tea daintily "I don't want you to be won over to Hi-Def by him. You're _my _partner."

"I could never be with anyone other than—" he started to croon to her, hopefully flustering her enough to make her stay.

"Give it up before sic my guards on you before kicking you off of my yacht," Miss Aubrey said sweetly, flipping her hair.

"_Mi dios_," he muttered, covering his eyes with his hand as he started to leave.

"By the way—you don't get a say on what you wear. I choose, end of discussion."

_I'm so sorry, Glitch_, Angel thought to himself sheepishly as he left the yacht.

Meanwhile, at the school, Glitch was sitting in his English class, only half-listening to the teacher lecture on about the proper usage of grammar, with no clue that anything had happened.

* * *

><p>The next part should be up soon :D Finally, the actual conference begins next chapter! :3 Excitement!<p>

Review and favorite pls! Love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Lolz! The next chapter! :D

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! 3 You're all fantabulous people who deserve hugs and cake! :3

* * *

><p><strong>Majestic Stardust: <strong>Thanks for reviewing *glomp* ^-^

**12053: **Lol I thought that Mo would be too obvious, so I decided on Angel ;D

**Jaycie: **Thank you so muchh! :D

**Kurono-Angel: **We'll see if Oblio comes in ;3 I'm actually thinking about it, but haven't decided yet hehe x3

**imaginary friends will rule: **Haha yeah, I kinda always imagined Aubrey as so blunt she's mean XD

**Artistic18: **I meant 'break up' in the quitting the team kind of way :p sorry, I didn't explain that part well ^_^" and I lovee long reviews so it's no problem haha xD

* * *

><p>Glitch walked by himself out of his last class, headphones hanging around his neck. He kept his head down and back hunched, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. He didn't have Lil'T or Cynni to walk out of school with—they both had detention—and no doubt his harassers would pounce on him as soon as they saw him alone.<p>

Glitch felt a small fleet of victory when he managed to get to the main level of the school and get his things without incident. With more of a jump in his step, he—

"Oi, midget!"

A-a-and there it was.

Without looking back, Glitch started sprinting through the last of the halls, expertly dodging around the other students. "'Scuse me—bit busy—move it—'scuse me!"

Glitch burst through the double doors running. Years and years of dance had toughened his leg muscles, making those idiot jocks work to catch him. But they were still a bit too close for his liking—he could hear them right behind him, swearing and screaming at him.

"Stop running, you pussy!" one of them screeched at him.

"No way in hell, asswipe!" Glitch yelled over his shoulder, going faster than before.

A few minutes later, the boys finally gave up.

"Victory," Glitch grinned silently as he heard them stop. One of them yelled something, so he calmly flipped them off.

He continued racing through the sidewalks until he reached the old building that was Hi-Def's main hangout, excluding the Subway, which was currently going under repairs.

The garage door was open, so Glitch just jogged in without stopping. Everyone was laughing and joking, hanging out and being lazy. Glitch smiled at the familiar sight and took off his headphones, setting his things in a corner.

"Yo, Glitch," Mo said in greeting when he noticed him, grinning his trademark grin. "How was school?"

"Eh, same old, same old," Glitch responded lightly as he stretched out his limbs. "Can't stay long today, though, dude. There's this school thing I hafta go to at five."

"But that only gives us an hour to practice our new routine!" Mo objected, shoulders slouching in exasperation.

"Then let's git a move on!" Glitch said, clapping his hands twice excitedly.

* * *

><p>"What did you just say?" the teacher asked Lil'T in shock, crossing his arms.<p>

"Nothing, Mr. Finch," she said innocently, ignoring the rest of the detention students as they giggled.

"Really? Because I swear I just heard you insult my hair," Mr. Finch said, his scowl deepening. Cynni couldn't hold back a bark of laughter, earning her a harsh glare. "Quiet, Gregors." When he turned his gaze off of her, Cynni flipped him off.

"I _know _I heard you say something about my hair," Mr. Finch said shortly.

"I didn't," Lil'T lied again. Her eyes darted to the clock. _Just a few more minutes, an' then I'm outta here to catch Glitch._

Mr. Finch noticed her glance and said sharply, "I can make you and everyone else stay another half hour, if you want." Everyone groaned loudly, horrified by the prospect of having to stay even longer in detention.

"T!" Cynni growled out her. She mouthed, 'Hurry. Up.' Lil'T pursed her lips and sent her a glare. _Don't you think I'm tryin'?_

"Stop lyin'!" one of Lil'T's classmates yelled at her. "Just tell 'im the truth so we can get outta here!"

An idea popped into the girl's head. She looked over Mr. Finch's shoulder and grinned evilly at the boy who had spoken, giving him a sudden feeling of dread in his stomach.

"Aight, I did say somethin' about your toupee lookin' like pubes," Lil'T admitted.

Mr. Finch's face reddened in anger and embarrassment. He opened his mouth to yell at her, but she cut it. "Ya heard it outta context, though. Ryan over there said it first, an' I was tellin' him it didn't."

"What!" Ryan yelled, sitting up straighter in his seat. "No I didn't! That's a load of bullshit!"

"Language, Ryan!" Mr. Finch barked at him. "I will not have such vulgar words being spoken in my class." He fixed his harsh gaze on Lil'T again. "So you were just quoting someone else," he said shortly.

"Yes," Lil'T said confidently, grinning in a way she hoped was friendly.

"He really did," Cynni blurted. She turned to the girl next to her. "You heard it, right, Melanie?"

"Nuh-uh, I'm stayin' outta this," the girl said, holding up her hands and leaning back in her chair.

"I'll pay you five bucks," Cynni uttered, quiet enough so only she could hear.

Melanie leaned forward in her chair, putting her arms on her desk. "I heard it, too," she lied smoothly. "Ryan's been saying things like that behind your back for months."

Ryan snarled in annoyance. "You're all such fuckin'—"

"Ryan!" Mr. Finch roared. "Did I not tell you not to swear in my class? You just earned yourself an office referral and another detention for tomorrow!" He glanced at the clock. "Alright, detention's done. Everyone besides Ryan, you can leave."

Lil'T and Cynni grinned widely at each other as they walked side by side out of the classroom, heading towards the exit.

Melanie stopped Cynni and Lil'T before they got a chance to leave the school, thrusting out her hand. "You said you'd give me five bucks," the girl stated. "Pay up."

"Goddammit," Cynni muttered with a huff, searching through her pockets. She pulled out five crumpled, one-dollar bills. Melanie snatched them out of the older girl's hands and walked away, stuffing the money into her purse as she went.

"You paid her to lie?" Lil'T asked, raising an eyebrow as she made herself comfortable in the passenger seat of Cynni's car. "Seriously?"

"She's a money hungry bitch and you were about to give us all another half hour detention," Cynni said conversationally as she started her car, pulling smoothly out of the student parking lot. "So yes. Yes, I did."

"Eh, whatevs," Lil'T shrugged. "It got me outta 'nother office referral, so I can't complain."

"Exactly," Cynni responded. "So you owe me five bucks."

"I knew it," Lil'T laughed, fixing her hat. "I was just waitin' for you to say somethin' like that."

Cynni chuckled. "Yeah, I wasn't kidding, dude. That was my Mountain Dew money." Lil'T rolled her eyes at her friend, putting her feet up on the dashboard.

Meanwhile, Glitch had finished practice and was gathering up his things as he chatted to Mo.

"How long's this thing gonna take?" Mo asked, referring to Glitch's conference.

"Mm, maybe 'bout an hour an' a half?" Glitch responded, zipping up his black sweater. "I don' think much longer than that."

Mo nodded and was about to say something, but stopped. He frowned and looked over Glitch's head. "Izzat Lil'T?" he asked, pointing over to the entrance. "Who's that other chick?"

Glitch turned around and suppressed a groan of annoyance. "That's just Cynni," he sighed. "They're prob'ly here to talk t'me." He waved a good-bye absently to Mo as he went over to where his two friends were waiting next to Cynni's car.

"Why're you two here?" Glitch asked when he was in front of them. "I already told ya I can't hang."

"Yeah, um, we know," Cynni said awkwardly. There was an uncomfortable silence, and she nudged Lil'T roughly in the side. "You tell 'im, I'm not good with these things!"

"Hell no, you ass!" Lil'T hissed. "This was all your idea, you say it!"

"Tell me what?" Glitch asked cautiously, watching them.

"Just say something randomly funny in front of it and maybe it'll soften the blow!" Cynni growled, pushing Lil'T closer towards him.

"You guys—"

"I can't—"

"_HULK'S NIPPLE! We got Angel to take you to your conferences, please don't hate us!"_

It came out as a barely understandable rush from Cynni's mouth. After she was done, she hid herself behind the smaller Lil'T, who had her head in her hands.

Glitch started to laugh and then froze. "Wait, you did WHAT?" he screamed, making them flinch.

"He promised he wouldn't tell anyone?" Lil'T tried weakly.

"I told you not to do something like that, dammit!" Glitch yelled. "I'm going to kill you!" He lunged at Cynni, but Lil'T held him back, trying to get him to calm down and listen to her.

"I just thought you'd be lonely by yourself," Cynni squealed.

"So you got Angel, of all people? _ANGEL_?"

"What's so wrong with 'im?" Lil'T asked. "He said he wouldn't tell anyone, and he ain't so bad."

Glitch reigned in his temper enough to bite out, "He's Miss Aubrey's bitch. When you tell him something, it's almost a given that he'll tell her. Knowing Miss Priss, she's coming, too."

Realization struck Lil'T, making Glitch flap his arms as if to say 'I told you so.'

"She hates kids," Lil'T said quickly. "I don't think she'd come-?"

She was interrupted by the arrival of Angel's sleek car. They both slowly turned around and looked through the window.

"Damn it!" Glitch screamed, banging his head against the hood of Cynni's car. "Shoot me," he said, his voice muffled. "Just shoot me now and get it over with."

"C'mon, man," Cynni tried, feeling guilt claw at her heart. "Maybe Angel's just dropping her somewhere off before the conference." Glitch pulled himself up and sighed heavily.

"Doubtful," him and Lil'T said sourly.

"An' she's drivin'," Lil'T pointed out. "If she was getting' dropped off, she'd be in the passenger seat." Cynni grimaced in agreement.

"I am officially going to die by the end of this of this," he said with false cheeriness as he started to walk towards them. "This is going to be twenty times worse than going alone. Ryan and Greg're gonna have a freakin' field day with Miss Priss and Ange."

He started walking away, hands in his pockets.

"Text me!" Cynni called to him as he entered the backseat of the car. She wasn't sure if Glitch had heard her as she entered her car with Lil'T, sighing heavily.

After a few seconds of silence, Lil'T spoke with a hint of curiosity. "'Hulk's nipple?'"

"Shut up. I panicked, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Hello," Glitch said tightly as he closed the door.<p>

Miss Aubrey didn't say anything (she was currently pouting—Angel had made her promise to be on her best behavior) while Angel turned around slightly and smiled widely at him. "Hello, Glitch," he said in his deep voice. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Glitch responded shortly. He yelped when Miss Aubrey did a particularly sharp turn. "Can someone tell me why the crazy redhead is driving?"

She glared at him harshly through the rearview mirror. "Because this 'crazy redhead' wanted to," Miss Aubrey snapped irritably at him, slamming to a stop at a red light.

"Okay, okay!" Glitch said hurriedly, holding up his hands. "Can you just keep your eyes on the road? Thanks."

"She just got her license back today," Angel explained to him. "So to celebrate that she decided to…drive." He gripped the dashboard with more intensity when Aubrey did yet another reckless move, resulting in the cars around her to honk their horns loudly.

"Where do I park?" Miss Aubrey asked when she approached the large school.

"I believe in any empty space in the parking lot, dearest," Angel rumbled, lips curling into a small smile.

"Well, there are _three _parking lots," Miss Aubrey hissed at him.

Glitch leaned forward and said, "The one that's marked visitors. Over there." Miss Aubrey nodded and cut off a car before it could go in front of them.

Everyone stared and whispered as they walked into the building, making Glitch want nothing more than to sprint and hide in the locker rooms. No one had been expecting two people, beautiful enough to be supermodels, to walk in with a nerd like Glitch.

Sensing his discomfort, Angel and Aubrey put their hands on his shoulders. Angel gave him a reassuring smile, while Aubrey's expression was full of evil intentions.

"Where to first, Glitch?" Angel asked, looking around the large school.

"Science," he said, leading them up the stairs to the second level.

Science was taught by a nervous young teacher by the name of Ms. White. She smiled in confusion at Angel and Miss Aubrey but that brightened into realization when she saw Glitch.

"Ah! You two must be Glitch's guardians," she said, standing up and shaking their hands. "I'm Anna White, his teacher."

"Very nice to meet you," Angel purred, kissing the back of her hand. Her whole face went red, and she smiled in a flustered way, brushing back her hair.

"Oh, come _on,_" Aubrey grumbled, crossing her arms and cocking her hip. She was ignored, though, as always.

"O-Okay, let's g-get started," Ms. White giggled, offering them the seats in front of her.

She cleared her throat and clasped her hands together on the desk. "I really don't have much to say about Glitch," she said. "He doesn't speak up much in class, and sits in the back. He's great at turning in his work, and it's always the best of the best—"

"Did he do anything bad?" Miss Aubrey interrupted in a monotone. Angel gave her a warning look, but she ignored him.

Ms. White blinked a few times. "No, not at all," she said. "Glitch is one of my most brightest students and—"

"So he's trying his hardest?" Aubrey pressed onward, looking down her nose at the teacher.

Glitch groaned and slid down as far as he could in his chair, practically on the floor. Thi-i-i-s is almost exactly what he didn't want: Aubrey talking to and scaring his teachers.

Ms. White nodded her head timidly. "O-of course," she said, her voice getting more high-pitched as the seconds passed.

Aubrey didn't say anything for a few painstakingly long moments before she smiled. "Then you're doing your job right," she said approvingly. She patted Glitch's head, adding, "Good job, kid."

"Kid?" Angel and Glitch mouthed. Maybe Aubrey was taking her 'mothering' role too seriously.

"U-um, yes, well, thank you," Ms. White said, uncertain if she was being complimented or insulted. "I think we're done here. It was nice to meet you two, and I'll see you on Monday, Glitch."

After that hurried good-bye, they left the classroom.

"Go on ahead, Glitch," Angel said, pulling Aubrey back. "We have something to discuss." Glitch nodded and did as he was asked.

"What are you doing?" Angel hissed angrily to Miss Aubrey.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm pretending to be his mother!" she whispered loudly in return.

"You're totally embarrassing him!" Angel argued.

"At least I'm trying! You're just sitting there, practically dry-humping every hot teacher with your eyes!"

"I am, too, trying!" Angel gasped, looking at her incredulously. "I'm creating relationships with the teacher! That's important!"

"Not as important as making sure your child's actually trying!" Aubrey said. "You're just mad that I come up with better parenting ideas than you, you man whore!"

"You're so delusional!" he snarled, not noticing the people who were staring.

"Hm?" Aubrey said sarcastically, holding up a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, what was that, lesser parent?"

"I'm ten times the better parent than you," Angel spat back.

"Then you'll be willing to bet on that?" Aubrey challenged him, voice rising slightly.

"I'll be glad to bet!" he responded immediately. "We'll ask Glitch who's the better parent at the end of the night. If I win, I get to actually do things by myself and you won't try to come with me."

"And when I win, I get to do what I want and you don't get to bitch about it," Aubrey said, flipping her hair.

They looked each other hard in the eye. "Deal."

* * *

><p>Glitch left the two, not bothering to try and listen in to their conversation. He had learned long ago that if you were in a ten-foot radius of one of Angel and Aubrey's fights, then you'd get sucked into it as well.<p>

Running a hand through his hair, Glitch stopped at a water fountain. Stressful situations made him thirsty.

He was too immersed in his own thoughts to hear the boy's footsteps as he came up. Glitch heard the chuckle, but before he could move his head up a hand grabbed the back of his head and slammed it against the wall in front of the fountain. It wasn't hard enough to break his nose, but it was certainly hard enough to make it bleed.

Clutching at his nose, Glitch whipped around and saw Greg innocently walking back into a classroom, whistling a happy tune. The bully grinned evilly at him as he closed the door, sending shivers running up and down the dancer's spine

* * *

><p>As always, favorite and review ^_^ Until next time, my lovely readers~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

*breaks through floorboards* **I LIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEEEEEE!**

**Ohmygods, guys, I'm so sorry. Holy ballsacks, it's been forever since I've updated! I've been so ridiculously busy. End of my 8th grade year, and I'm going into an advanced-placement school next year, so I've been having to get everything organized. Not only that, but my friends have decided that before I leave for Ireland (I just got back from Texas yesterday. I only have two days to pack O_O) to jam pack a whole month's worth of fun stuff (I'll be gone a month, but I'll still update) into this month O**

**I cross my heart that I will update this more frequently. At my dad's, I'll have much more peace to write quality chapters.**

**Jaycie: I love you so much XD**

**Artistic18: thank you so much! :D *glomps***

**Majestic Stardust: Lol maybe, maybe not ;) (truth be told I still have no idea who'll be the better parent hahaha)**

**Dodonchaka: ahh I'm so grateful that you're still reading! It really does mean so much to me!**

**A Person: Yay, approval! :D :D**

**Miss-Anoymous: thank youuu! **

**And thanks to everyone who favorited this! Hugs and kisses to you all!**

* * *

><p>Glitch had staunched the blood in seconds, practice making him fast and efficient. He stood on his toes and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, making sure that all of the red was gone from his face. If Angel or Miss Aubrey saw it, things would get messy fast.<p>

He fiddled with his hair for a few seconds before deeming his appearance satisfactory. Trying to be as normal as possible, he forced a happy jump in his step as he exited the bathroom.

After a few moments of looking around, Glitch stopped and frowned. Where the hell could they be? Angel had said they'd be waiting for him in front of the next classroom, but he couldn't see them anywhere. Had they gotten lost? They shouldn't have, there were maps everywhere—

His math teacher rushed out of the room, sobbing uncontrollably.

"No."

Realization struck Glitch as he followed him with his eyes. He turned around and started running, muttering, "Nononononono…"

Ignoring the parents that sent him dirty looks for dodging around them at the last second and teachers calling after him to slow down, Glitch skidded around the corner. He yelled apologies to them frantically, saying that it was an emergency. They all went back to what they were doing, eager to get everything done so they could go home.

After Glitch did a wide turn around another corner, something caught his foot. Yelping, he managed to catch himself before he could do a face plant, making his forearms ache with pain and his knees slam into the tiled ground. The phone and iPod in his pockets went flying across the floor.

"Sorry, dude—" Glitch yelped, then froze. Ryan leered at him from the chair he was lounging in.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, fag?" the older bully all but purred, watching as Glitch scrambled to stand up in at least a slightly dignified way.

Glitch ignored Ryan as best as he could, hands trembling as he picked up his iPod and phone from a few feet away. He shuddered in relief when they both turned on. If his iPod broke, he would have surely lost any control left in his body and run out of the school. His iPod was like his life, containing all of the music that helped him through hard times.

"That little bitch friend of yours got me into some trouble," he taunted. "You know what that means, don't you?"

Glitch still didn't respond, head lowered as he pushed the electronics back into his pockets. He kept his gaze glued to the ground, uncertain about what he would see if he looked up.

A vicious kick was delivered to his shoe, followed by a snarled, "You think you're so tough, do ya? Sittin' there like you're just spacing off in class. News flash, you gay-ass freak—"

Ryan's rant was interrupted by a loud crash and a shriek that belonged to Miss Aubrey. Both looked down the hall at where it had come from. Seeing his chance to escape, Glitch took off running again, flipping off Ryan over his shoulder.

He reached his math room within a few seconds, but was disturbed that he couldn't find his two faux-guardians. Lil'T was standing in front of the door with her head in her hands, laughing uncontrollably.

"Where the hell did those idiots go, girly?" Glitch panted out immediately, abruptly stopping in front of her.

"To the principal's office," she gasped, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. "Oh my _God_, it was the funniest thing in the world. You should have seen the way Ms. Gradsbury dragged them off."

"Tell me later," Glitch said, giving her a quick hug before taking off in the direction of the principal's office.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you!" Angel yelled, his accent thicker as he barely dodged a book thrown by Miss Aubrey.<p>

"I should ask you that," she screeched, blindly grabbing a textbook and trying to hit him with it. "How dare you get in my way when I'm yelling at a goddamn teacher! You just let him run out of there when I was just getting started."

"Did you not see how scared he was? He was about to have a heart attack!"

"Psh, and how does this concern me?" Miss Aubrey 'hrmph'-ed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. She stood proudly. "That poor fool dared say that we weren't doing a good job as guardians."

"Well, when you think about it…" Angel started to reason out loud, forgetting the consequences it would bring. He ducked at the last second, avoiding a vicious slap from Miss Aubrey's perfectly manicured hand.

"When we get out of here, I'm going to fire you from my crew!" she raged, slashing her long nails at the empty air. "I'm going to sic my daddy's bodyguards on you and drink tea as I watch them chase you around the docks and then watch as they beat that chiseled ass of yours into the ground!"

"Aw, you think my ass is chiseled?" Angel said, trying to grab her wrists. "That is the sweetest thing you have said to me, my lovely."

"Damn, that redhead's insane," one of the girls outside the door winced, watching as Miss Aubrey delivered a swift, yet vicious, punch into the side of Angel's face.

"Are any teachers coming?" her friend wondered out loud, taking pictures of the fight with her cellphone. "They've been going at it for awhile. I'm surprised the cops haven't come yet."

Almost as if on cue, a tall woman appeared at the end of the hallway with a roll of paper clenched in her fist. She wore a black pencil skirt and jacket, with a white blouse underneath. Her black hair curled in the breeze generated from her brisk walking, and her dark eyes burned with anger. Her heels clicked rapidly, signaling for anyone who was still left in the hallway to get lost before they were killed.

"What's going on here?" Ms. Gradsbury said shortly in her sharp English accent when she reached the door.

The two girls immediately stood up straight, fumbling to put their phones away.

"W-we don't know, Ms. Gradsbury," the first one said as politely as she could. There was no way she was going to risk being even the slightest bit impolite in front of her enraged principal.

Muttering obscenities under her breath, Ms. Gradsbury yanked open the door and stepped inside.

Miss Aubrey and Angel stopped in mid-fight, her holding a chair above her head while he cowered at her feet with his hands over his head. They stared at the principal as she surveyed the damage.

_I do NOT get paid enough for this_, the principal groaned in her head.

Goddammit, this was supposed to be her week off. She was supposed to be out with her girlfriends in New York, taking full advantage of the sick- and vacation-days that had piled up. Instead, she had been forced to reschedule it because some absolute_ moron_ changed the dates for conferences.

"You two," she said, eyes narrowing on the two of them. "In my office. Right. Now."

Miss Aubrey, as always, had to fight the woman. She did it with every other person who dared to order her around, so why wouldn't she do it now? Plus, she hated how Angel was so obviously checking out the principal's body in the tight outfit she wore.

"And who the fuck are you to tell us what to do?" she spat, throwing out one hip and putting her fist on it.

When she moved her arm, she purposefully made it so that Angel was smacked by her elbow. He muttered obscenities, straightening into a standing position.

Ms. Gladsbury narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. "I'm the principal," she growled. "So if you would kindly follow me out of _my_ classroom, I won't call the cops."

Miss Aubrey sneered, "Honey, you could be the freaking—"

Ms. Gladsbury was abruptly in front of the rich girl, and slapped the rolled up paper harshly on the head. Aubrey and Angel's jaws dropped to the floors as she touched her forehead with more than a hint of astonishment.

"Oh no," Angel moaned, bracing for the onslaught of anger from his dancing partner.

Surprisingly, it never came. Aubrey just kept looked with wide eyes between the rolled up paper and Ms. Gladsbury's harsh face.

"Out," Ms. Gladsbury ordered. "Get a move on."

Aubrey's head shrank between her shoulders, making sure to keep a wide berth between her and the principal. She looked like a chastised cat that had just been sent outside by her owner. Ms. Gladsbury kept one hand on her hip and the other pointing towards the door, not moving until Miss Aubrey was out in the hallway.

Angel immediately turned his charm onto high before the principal even turned away from Aubrey. He had no idea in hell how this woman managed to tame the wild rich girl, with just a slap on the top of her head. He shuddered to think what else this crazy lady could do.

"You are quite the strong woman, Miss Gladsbury," he purred, moving closer to her. Ms. Gladsbury raised an eyebrow, yet didn't say anything and crossing her arms.

Taking this as a sign to continue, Angel took a step closer.

"You will have to excuse our earlier…bickering, madam," he said delicately. Ms. Gladsbury laughed loudly at his word choice. "My friend is very opinionated when it comes to our darling Glitch. We just want the best for our charge."

"So that's who this is over," Ms. Glasbury broke in, laughing again. "Why am I not surprised?"

Angel's eyebrows furrowed. "Is…Glitch a bad student?"

Ms. Gladsbury smiled in response. "Let's talk in my office," she responded. "It's more private there."

Angel reluctantly nodded, forcing himself to be patient. Still playing the role of the expert wooer, he bowed and motioned for Ms. Gladsbury to go ahead of him.

"Quite the flirt, hm?" she chuckled, allowing him to put his hand on her lower back.

Angel smiled calmly. "I try, miss."

Aubrey trailed behind them, muttering and grumbling about how unfair all of it was. Angel shot her a wary look, hoping that she wouldn't stab them at some point.

"Ange!"

Lil'T came jogging up, her hands up in confusion. "What the fuck—" She stopped and paled at the sight of Ms. Gladsbury. "Muh-muh-muh—"

"It's alright, Miss Tyler," Ms. Gladsbury waved her off. "I do have ears. I know how you talk in the hallways." The tips of Lil'T's ears went completely red. "Anyhow, I need you to wait here and tell Mr. Seung to meet us in my office. Yes?"

"Yes, of course!" Lil'T said hurriedly. To prove her point, she stood by the door dutifully with her arms behind her back.

As the trio walked away, the young dancer started to snicker, which turned into giggling, then full-blown laughter. She had never, ever seen Aubrey look so ridiculous as she slinked behind them. It was stopped abruptly by the venomous glare that was thrown by said girl, so Lil'T was forced to keep her laughter inside until they disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize if there were any glaring mistakes ;-; I love you all! Please review, as usual! Or, if you don't want to, then please favorite 3<strong>

**Emma**


End file.
